


Surprise

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [27]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't make me say it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 June 2016  
> Word Count: 387  
> Written for: anonymous on tumblr  
> Prompt: Veronica/Someone - “I did a pregnancy test.”  
> Summary: Don't make me say it again.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergence nebulously set prior to the confrontation between Amani and Veronica in episode 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I don't quite know what to think of this one. It's not something that I'm considering part of my regular headcanon, as I don't think Veronica and Amani were dating long enough, but for a canon divergent piece, it's just fine. And I apparently have a thing for protective Amani. Who knew? LOL
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You're what?"

I groaned at the question, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "You heard me. Don't make me say it again."

"No, I think you need to say it again, Veronica, because I'm pretty damned sure I misheard you."

"Amani…"

He started to pace, hand raking over his short hair, and muttered something that I couldn't quite make out. He only stopped pacing when I forced myself into his path. The fear and anger in his eyes terrified me, but I'd be damned if I let him see me sweat before I could explain myself.

"Listen to me, Amani, just let me explain."

"How the fuck did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"Does anyone else know? Is it even mine?"

I knew he was panicking, but that was no excuse for that last question. "Fuck you. I can't believe you can even say that."

" _You_ can't--" His words spluttered out into stunned laughter that only made my chest ache even more. "How else can you explain it? We had condoms, Veronica. So unless they magically failed on us, there's no other explanation here."

It took me several minutes of watching him pace again before I could say anything. The tears were sticking in my throat, choking off my words. "I don't know how it happened, but I don't sleep around, okay? When I'm with somebody, that's all there is for me. And no, before you can even ask it, I wasn't looking to trap you either. You don't want it, you can just leave. We don't need you."

That made him stop in his tracks and turn to face me. "Wait a minute. You-- You _want_ to keep it?"

The incredulity in his voice was my undoing. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I shrugged and looked away. "I don't know. I just know that this will just solidify that I'm my mother's biggest disappointment in life."

"No," he said, arms suddenly wrapped around me. "I'm not gonna let that happen. If your mother feels that way, it's her problem, not yours. And if she treats her own grandchild as badly, then she doesn't need to be in your lives."

"It's not that easy," I replied, scrubbing at the tears on my face. "You don't know my mother."

"Then introduce me. I'll show her what she's missing."


End file.
